wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nekromanta
thumb|Orczy nekromantaNekromanci to śmiertelnicy praktykujący magię śmierci, powszechnie znaną jako nekromancję. Ukierunkowanie ich wiedzy na temat magii tajemnej na manipulację siłami życia i śmierci spowodowało, że ci mężczyźni i kobiety mieli bardzo duże znaczenie w stworzeniu Plagi w Lordaeron. Nekromanci to czarodzieje, których magia manipuluje siłami śmierci. Przyzywając tę moc, nekromanci ryzykują pochłonięcie przez nią, co kończy się przeważnie powiększeniem szeregów nieumarłych. Nekromanci wypaczyli magię tajemną, by manipulować potęgą śmierci. Dowodząc nieumarłymi, głównie w służbie Plagi, przyjmują oni wygląd podobny do swych sług - blade oczy, nierówny chód, blada i zapadnięta skóra, odór śmierci i inne. Większość, jeśli nie wszystkich, współczesnych nekromantów szkolił Kel'Thuzad i jego agenci w Scholomance pod Caer Darrow, instytucji znanej również jako Szkoła Nekromancji. Co dziwne, Szkoła nigdy nie została odkryta przez agentów Korony Lordaeron i pozostala nietknięta i aktywna nawet po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny. W szkole wykładają takie osobowości, jak lisz Ras Frostwhisper, jak również dyrektor tej placówki, Mroczny Mistrz Gandling. Nekromanci wciąż działają na Ziemiach Plagi. Nadzorując rozszerzanie Spaczenia, jak również wznoszenie nowych instalacji Plagi, nekromanci są najczęściej spotykani wewnątrz i wokół zrujnowanego miasta Stratholme. Elita nekromantów pod dowództwem mrocznego mistrza Malekiego Bladego, nazywająca sama siebie Thuzadin, nazwała się na cześć pierwszego ze swego rodzaju, Kel'Thuzada. Początki nekromancji datowane są na Pierwszą Wojnę, gdy nekrolici Gul'dana rozwinęli umiejętność wskrzeszania trupów jako szkieletowych wojowników Hordy. Jednak nekromanci byli obecni od początku rasy Nathrezim, którzy jako pierwsi zasłynęli wskrzeszaniem nieumarłych z trupów nocnych elfów. Nieliczni nekromanci są niesplugawieni. Najbardziej doświadczeni spośród nekromantów zostają epickimi nekromantami. Nekromanci Opuszczonych thumb|Nekromanta Plagi Mroczna Pani Sylvanas Windrunner dostrzegła, jak cenna jest nekromancja dla srawy Opuszczonych. Mimo że Opuszczeni leczą się naturalnie, wielu udaje się do kapłanów Zapomnianego Cienia na "naprawy". Nekromanci mogą również uwolnić uwięzionych, bezmyślnych nieumarłych oraz opracowywać potężne zaklęcia, które być może kiedyś przywrócą Opuszczonych do życa. Sylvanas wiedziała, że potrzebuje nekromantów jako uzdrowicieli i zastępowania jej ludzi i skłoniła do współpracy, głównie siłą, nekromantów nie sympatyzujących z Plagą. Znani nekromanci Nekromantów w WoW można również spotkać strzegących zikkuratów w zastępstwie biesów podziemi. Jednakże bez pobliskich trupów do manipulowania nie są oni trudnymi przeciwnikami. W World of Warcraft thumb|[[Heigan the Unclean|Heigan Nieczysty - najbardziej zbliżony do archetypu nekromanty znanego z Warcraft III]] Jako klasa postaci Nekromanta był planowany jako jedna z oryginalnych klas wraz z rycerzem śmierci, jednak plan ten nie doszedł do skutku. Później klasa nekromanty była jedną z trzech branych pod uwagę, by stać się pierwszą klasą heroiczną wraz z dodatkiem Wrath of the Lich King, jednak pomysły z nią związane zostały włączone do do rycerza śmierci. (Pozostałymi dwiema klasami branymi pod uwagę byli panowie runów i mnisi). Nekromanci w World of Warcraft * Auchenajski Nekromanta - Krypty Auchenajskie, Las Terokkar * Nekromanta Głowy Śmierci - Doły Brzytwobagien, Sawanna * Nekromanta Deatholme - Deatholme, Ziemie Duchów * Nekromanta - Stratholme, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi * Wygnany Nekromanta - Pustkowie * Nekromanta Thuzadin - Stratholme, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi * Nekromanta ze Scholomance - Scholomance, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi * Nekromanta Cienia - Szczyt Hyjal, Jaskinie Czasu, Tanaris Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos :''Główny Artykuł: Necromancer (Warcraft III) Opis nekromanty na stronie Battle.net: :''Poprzez zwrócenie się przeciwko Ludzkości przez pakt ze śmiercią, nekromanci stali się najbardziej przerażającymi agentami Plagi. Ci mroczni, okrutni mężczyźni byli niegdyś obiecującymi geniuszami z Dalaranu. Jednakże ich niezaspokojona rządza odkrywania tajemnic mrocznych sztuk doprowadziła ich do opuszczenia własnych dusz. Ner'zhul, Król Lisz, dał tym szalonym czarodziejom prawdziwą władzę nad śmiercią w zamian za lojalność i posłuszenstwo. Mroczni Nekromanci mają władzę rozkazywania licznym typom Nieumarłych, a nawet rozprzestrzeniać nieumarłą plagę. Uwagi * Nekromanta był klasą prestiżową we wczesnej fazie World of Warcraft RPG, jednakże został zmieniony później na klasę główną. en:Necromancer fr:Nécromancien Kategoria:Klasy postaci